Harry Potter and the enchanted chalice 2
by ARONWHERE
Summary: Harry fights against Voldemort in his fifth year. COMPLETE


Harry Potter and the Enchanted chalice  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I Aron Ghebre, do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or names associated  
  
Table of Contents  
  
Chapter 1 The escape page 1  
  
Chapter 2 free for all page 2  
  
Chapter 3 getting reacquainted page 6  
  
Chapter 4 I wonder why page 8  
  
Chapter 5 Try outs page 10  
  
Chapter 6 Quiddich, or something like it page 10  
  
Chapter 7 Explanations page 11  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The escape  
  
THUMP! THUMP! , Harry Potter sat up straight in bed, sweat beading down his neck, he had certainly heard a sound that time. It sounded as though a figure was steadily approaching the door. His reflexes suddenly acted up, and he reached inside his robe for his wand… The figure was still approaching him. He carefully thought up a good spell to stun the intruder. He pointed his wand at the door and as soon as he saw a silhouette near the entrance, he yelled Stupefy! And heard a body slump to the ground. He got up and investigated the situation, and the conclusion made him gasp. He had stunned his Aunt Petunia.  
  
"What were you thinking!" yelled Harry's Uncle Vernon " after me and your aunt have worked so hard to put a roof over your head, you viciously attack her during the night!"  
  
"It was in self-defense, I er, thought she was a dark wizard." Whispered Harry, while blushing.  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me!" yelled Uncle Vernon "When your two no-good parents died and landed us with you, we have had to put up with a lot of unnatural garbage, but this is unforgivable! From now on, you are forbidden to go to that school of yours! You will attend high school and receive a proper education, instead of all that drivel!"  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed "I will go to that school as you call it, whether you permit me or not!"  
  
SMACK!! Harry went flying into a dresser, a colossal red mark on his face. His uncle had struck him. He fought down the incredible urge to reach for his wand and blast his uncle with a hex. He had learned a lot of painful hexes in his forth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, but he dared not use them against his uncle. He was armed with his wand at every encounter; but whenever he needed to use it, it started to feel like nothing but a skinny bit of wood. He now carried it around with him in case he would need to fight off an offender while walking down the street. He had never actually felt quite safe when last year, an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort had regained his powers. This extremely powerful villain was regarded to as "He who must not be named" by the wizarding world, because they feared to speak his name aloud. It was this same wizard who had killed Harry's parents, and then attempted to kill Harry. But for some reason, the dark sorcerer was unable to finish off the 1-year-old infant and had fled the Potters house, devoid of his powers as a wizard. Harry had been left with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead from the ordeal. But last year he had been revived, and Harry was forced to watch a classmate killed before his very eyes. He still felt guilty about the death of Cedric Diggory… when he remembered Cedric's cold gray eyes, after he'd been hit by the killing curse… he still had nightmares about it.  
  
Harry picked himself off the floor, picked up his wand and held it in front of him, pointing right at his uncle's heart. It would be incredibly easy to curse his uncle, and give him an extra limb, or remove one. His uncle's eyes opened wide with fear, and he stood paralyzed, afraid of what the sorcerer in training would do. Harry angrily shoved his wand in his pocket and muttered the words to himself "He's not worth it." Harry walked down the hallway and headed towards the door, steam literally coming out of his ears. As he walked out of the house and took out his broomstick preparing for the flight, he heard a strange clicking noise from behind him, and as he turned he was stunned to realize that his uncle had a revolver pointed at him. This time it was Harry's turn to open his eyes in shock, for a moment he thought that his uncle was indeed, about to shoot him. There was no time to waste, he whipped out his wand which was conveniently in his pocket, and pointed it at his uncle.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry roared as red sparks collided with his uncle's weapon and sent it flying into the air. Harry caught the gun, unloaded it, then tossed it back to Mr. Vernon.  
  
"Doesn't take much, does it?" muttered Harry, who then hopped on his broomstick, and went flying into the night…  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Free for all!  
  
Harry felt the wind in his face as he soared above the clouds. He needed to get to London so he could buy his school supplies for his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was almost there when he realized that he'd forgotten his trunk of potions ingredients back at the Dursley's house. Well, he thought, a simple summoning charm could take care of that.  
  
"Accio trunk!" Harry whispered to his wand and waved it in the air. Moments later  
  
he saw his trunk whizzing through the air until it landed safely on the back of his broomstick. Carefully leaning forward, he landed in the middle of an abandoned alley, after making sure that there were no muggles (non-magical humans) around. Just before leaving the alley, he saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. After bending over he saw that it was actually a rusted golden goblet. He placed the miniature chalice in his pocket, thinking he might pawn it later. He entered The Leaky Cauldron (the Wizarding equivalent of a bar) silently and walked over to the brick wall facing the exit. After tapping his wand against the third brick, the secret passage opened and allowed him entry to Diagon alley, the shopping center for Hogwarts students. It was too early to begin shopping, so he decided to get a room at the nearby hotel, and spend the night. As he walked into the lobby, he heard gasps from the staff and customers.  
  
"That's Harry Potter!"  
  
"The boy who defeated you know who!"  
  
"Can we get his autograph mummy?  
  
Harry ignored the whispers and walked up to the counter.  
  
" Err, excuse me, can I get a room for one please?" he spat as soon as the staff stopped staring at the scar on his forehead.  
  
"Of course Mr. Potter!" one of them exclaimed "and don't worry about the bill, it is an honor to have someone as famous as you stay at our unworthy abode." The man was absolutely babbling  
  
"err thanks" Harry muttered as a guide showed him to his room. After being introduced to his luxury suite, he hardly had time to locate his bed before he collapsed, fast asleep.  
  
BRRRR! The sound of a large trumpet blaring awoke him the next morning, and as he fell off his bed, he felt a surge of anger towards whoever had ordered the wake-up call to his room. A second later he heard what sounded like snickering. Looking out the window, he discovered that Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis, who was also in his fifth year at Hogwarts, was there.  
  
"Hey Potter" he sneered " I learned a new curse from my dad this morning, want me to demonstrate?" he suddenly drew his wand and before Harry could do anything he shrieked  
  
"Transmorgifan!" and a beam of purple light collided with Harry's stomach. Harry gritted his teeth, waiting for the painful results to start. But nothing happened. Malfoy took off before Harry could retaliate. It was only when Harry was brushing his teeth when he realized what Malfoy had done to him. His teeth were bright green. It took all morning, searching through stores and shops, to finally find a place that had a book that contained the counter curse, but when he asked how Much it cost, the shopkeeper had replied " Ten Galleons". Harry knew he had a vault full of money at Gringotts, wizarding bank, but he couldn't be spending his fortune on trivial things like that when the school nurse at Hogwarts could fix it easily in two weeks time. Instead he bought a small dictionary of curses for a single galleon, in case he needed to get Malfoy back for this prank. While walking out of the store, a mysterious cloaked figure approached him." Hey pal, I can fix your tooth problem easily, for just two galleons." Harry didn't like the idea of this cloaked figure using magic on him, but he was desperate so he agreed. The man suddenly drew his wand. "Clamosa!" the person bellowed, and suddenly Harry's teeth were a pearly white." gee, thanks" Harry said before walking to Olivander's Wand shop for a wand polishing.  
  
As he entered the room he saw lots of first-year students at Hogwarts buying their very first wands. Harry Smiled at the memory of himself walking in for the first time, fascinated by the prospect of magic really existing. It was in this same wand shop where Harry had discovered that his wand core held a phoenix feather, and the same phoenix that had given the feather for his wand, had given another feather, and that other feather was located in the wand of Lord Voldemort… Harry's smile quickly faded at the thought of the villain that had murdered his parents. The magical world had been in a frenzy since last summer, when Voldemort and his followers, the death eaters, had begun their hostile takeover of the magical world. Even though the minister of magic denied Voldemort's rebirth, anyone with common sense knew that the danger was real. There were dozens of random murders, and in all cases there was the dark mark hanging above the body. A green fog like picture of a skull with a snake in it's mouth. That was the death eater's calling card. Lost in his dark imaginings, Harry forgot the reason he was at the store, he strolled up to the wand polishing machine and deposited a sickle, and then his wand. A loud humming noise generated from the machine while it cleaned the magical tool, and then a pinging noise when the cleaning had finished. Harry was about to leave when he heard a loud sounding "Hey Harry!" coming from the entrance of the store. Harry's face lit up as he discovered it was Ron Weasley. Ron ran up to Harry, Gasping. "Harry, ever since You-Know-You came back, everyone's been going crazy! Dad's been staying nights at the ministry to clear out all the paperwork. Whenever death eaters kill a member of the magical community, the ministry has to cover it up." "What… b, but that's horrible!" Harry replied, shocked "Oh, we have funerals and such, we just can't let the muggles find out about us. So, didja hear from Hermoine Lately?" Harry shook his head no, the Dursley's refused to let Harry talk to his friends from school.  
  
"So, Ron, did you hear about Hogwarts having a new subject in the curriculum, it's dueling. If we learn anything cool, we've gotta use it on Malfoy" Ron smiled "I'm way ahead of you, my brother Charlie taught me the Gut-ache curse. All you have to do is point your wand, concentrate as hard as you can and say: Gastroma" Harry let himself chuckle for a moment. Now Malfoy would really get it. The two started walking down Diagon Alley, talking about the events of last year. As soon as they had both gathered all their school supplies, the two of them went to the Water fountain at the center of Diagon Alley. Ron took out some of his wizard card collection and they compared what they had.  
  
"Harry, is that a I real Merlin card! I think I've gotten at least thirty Agatha's, want to trade? I'll give you two Dumbledore's and one Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Harry had received a Merlin card from his Godfather Sirius, as a birthday present. Sirius had been on the run since he had broken out of the wizard prison, Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, had framed him for a series of murders. Harry knew better than to trade his Merlin card, it was worth a lot. In between Ron's begging, the two heard a voice coming through the bushes, a familiar voice.  
  
" Well, if it isn't Potter and Weasel" Draco Malfoy said menacingly " What, begging for money Weasley? I'll give you my shoe, it's got to be worth more than your whole house." Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle, his two cronies were snickering away. "Get out of here Malfoy, or I'll move you" Ron warned. Harry didn't waste his time talking. He reached inside his robes, grabbed his wand, and stood with a tightening hold on it, charging it with energy. Malfoy, seeing this, started doing the exact same thing. " Ticktillius! " Harry exclaimed. "Locomotor mortis!" Malfoy bellowed. The effect was pretty quick, Harry's curse had flown into Malfoy's shoulder, and Malfoy's curse had hit Harry in the kneecap. Harry's leg's were locked together, as the leg-locker curse tends to do. Malfoy had it worse, he was hit by a tickling charm, so he was sprawled on the floor, laughing his head off. This left Ron facing Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands, and simultaneously yelled "Stupefy!" Ron was too quick, he dodged under both spells, and drew his wand "Expelliarmus!" Ron screeched. Crabbe's wand flew into the air and into a garbage can. He dived in after it. But Goyle remained focused. He raised his wand again, but Harry was quicker. "Impedimenta!" Harry yelled, and suddenly Goyle started moving very slowly. " Stu-" Goyle's wand started to produce the spell. "Pe- " Harry tried to move forward, but his legs were still locked and he fell flat on his face. "Fy" The spell burst from his wand, knocking Ron unconscious. The sight filled Harry with rage. He was almost defenseless. They were the only two capable duelers. Malfoy was still laughing, Ron was out cold, and Crabbe had lost his wand. Goyle was still under the impediment curse, so he was still very slow. Harry was on the floor, and the wind was knocked out of him so he couldn't think of any spells.  
  
"STU… PE…FY…" Goyle sounded out very slowly. ZOOSH!! The spell tore threw the air and hit the ground right next to Harry's head. Goyle missed his first shot, but he wouldn't miss again. Harry took every last ounce of energy he had and tried to perform the Passus curse. If used correctly, the curse would make Goyle choke for about ten seconds.  
  
"Trachea suo passa est!" Harry yelled. Harry felt exhaustion come over him as the spell hit Goyle in the chest.  
  
"URK!!" Goyle grabbed his throat in pain. Just long enough for Ron to regain consciousness and Malfoy to break free of the tickling charm. Ron squared off with Malfoy, watching his eyes. They had learned in previous lessons that a wizard's eyes shone for a moment before using a spell.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Ron cried.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy exclaimed. The two spells swished past each other and hit their targets perfectly. Malfoy let out a shriek of rage in slow motion. Ron's wand was thrown across the alley, he ran off to find it. This was a HUGE mistake. Malfoy whirled around in about five seconds, and slowly started to sound out a new spell.  
  
"Loco-" Once again Harry was useless to help, he had used lots of magic and he was much too tired.  
  
"Motor-" Ron was frantically searching for his wand and was unable to defend himself.  
  
"Mortis!" The spell hit Ron in the back, and Ron was unable to separate his legs, just like Harry. Malfoy had a mad glint in his eye, and stood still, as if savoring the image of Harry and Ron on the floor, at his feet.  
  
"So… potty and weasel… you shouldn't spend so much time… fraternizing with muggles… it's turned you… soft" Malfoy spoke slowly and viscously. The impediment curse was still working its magic on him, even though he was fighting it. His lips curled into an even larger, crueler smile as he lifted his wand again.  
  
"Now let's see how an extra set of legs will suit you potter. I think it'll be just-  
  
"Stupefy!" A new voice shouted the incantation, and in a flash of red light Malfoy was knocked unconscious. Harry looked up only to see Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers, standing with both their wands out, and huge grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"We heard Malfoy laughing, and knew you needed some help" said Fred  
  
"Though it looks like Crabbe and Goyle might need some medical attention" said George innocently. "I think I'll try that new lifting charm we learned." George lazily lifted his wand and levitated Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy down Diagon alley, bumping them into trash cans on the way.  
  
"Gee George, how about being gentler with Malfoy's head?" said Fred, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"My fragile wand hand got sprained so it's unsteady, and with a head that big it's hard to avoid hitting things." Snickered George. After depositing Malfoy's gang at the nearby magical clinic, the four boys's met up with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was working in the department of muggle cooperation at the ministry of magic, so he had an obsession of all things non-magical.  
  
"So Harry, I trust you've had a nice summer?" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Err, actually I stunned my aunt and had to disarm my uncle before they'd me go to Hogwarts"  
  
"It happens to the best of us" replied Mr. Weasley.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Getting reacquainted  
  
Things were pretty uneventful as Fred and George hopped onto the 7th year's train and Harry and Ron entered the fifth years. When they got safely on the train, Harry and Ron practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry gripped his wand tightly, this was the first summer he was allowed to use magic, and he needed to practice his dueling. Harry locked eyes with Ron, concentrated hard and-  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled before Harry could. Red sparks soared across the room, but Harry was ready. Harry dodged the spell and dropped onto his belly.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry exclaimed, and was pleased to see sparks blast from his own wand and hit Ron in the stomach. Ron was thrown two feet backwards and his wand flew through the air and landed on the floor beside Harry. Harry returned Ron's wand, while Ron blushed for having lost. They were about to sit down when they heard a familiar drawling tone behind them.  
  
"Father actually suggested that I catch Potter alone and have a real duel" Draco Malfoy was walking into the train cart, talking to Pansy Parkinson, A nasty Slytherin whose attitude matched Malfoy's in Nastiness.  
  
"But I can't believe they both attacked you from behind!" Pansy said concerningly. " Where were Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"I yelled for them to run away while I held off Potter and Weasel. I fought with all I could, but I think Potter's been studying dark magic, I was really hurt..." Malfoy faked a small, brave smile. Pansy was pretty dumb, but no one thought she could stoop this low. She threw her arms around Malfoy's neck and started sobbing into his back. It was only when Malfoy looked over Pansy's shoulder that he noticed Harry and Ron standing there, bewildered, wands out, not looking remotely threatening at all.  
  
"AHH!!" Malfoy screeched as he ran out of the compartment as though he's seen every ghost in the world. Crabbe and Goyle reluctantly followed him. Soon the Hogwarts express pulled into the dark courtyard of the castle. The first year's had to enter the castle through the front gate and be prepared for the sorting ceremony. The sorting was an event where all first years at Hogwarts had to try on the sorting hat and it would decide which house they would belong in for the rest of their Hogwarts education. The four houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor was for the brave. Hufflepuff was for the loyal. Ravenclaw was for the wise, and Slytherin were for the cunning. Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall only to see their long time friend and Homework addict, Hermoine Granger, bent over a book entitled: Advanced Charms.  
  
"Hermoine! What are you doing here so early?" asked Ron. She looked up from her book with an expression that can only be described as pure, undiluted annoyance.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Oh I missed you guys! How was your summer? I stayed here this summer so I could train for the upcoming international wizarding tests, the NEWT's. "  
  
"The whole summer?" Said Harry, recoiling in horror.  
  
"You must be the most boring person alive, that is, if you are alive…"Whispered Ron, trailing off due to the massive amounts of energy he had wasted trying to consider why someone would actually want to stay at school on their first summer vacation where they would be allowed to use magic. Within a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore was at the front of the great hall, standing with a familiar glint in his eye and a smile on his face. But something seemed oddly different this time. He seemed older, more tired… It's because Voldemort came back last year. Harry thought. He's probably been fighting Death eaters all summer.  
  
"Welcome back!" Dumbledore beamed towards all four of the house tables. " I hope you all had a wonderful summer, free of Voldemort's rein of terror." There were several murmurs of fear through the crowd, since Dumbledore had said the name. Most of the wizarding world referred to Voldemort as "He who must not be named" or "You know who".  
  
"Before the sorting can take place, there are a few announcements that need be given. First of all, there are two mandatory new classes that will be held for all third years and up. The first of these is the "Science of magic" class, so you can understand your powers better. The teacher of this class will be Professor Snowy." Everyone cast a look at the teachers table, only to see two new teachers. One was a tall, plump fellow with lots of white hair. Another was a dark, looming figure that had its face hidden under a black cloak.  
  
"Hey, I saw that guy in Diagon alley!" Harry said to Ron and Hermoine. Ron was intrigued.  
  
"Hmm, that's strange Harry. That guy is a famous auror; he hunts down dark wizards and puts them in Azkaban. He's famous for the capture of Lucious Malfoy, Draco Malfoys father. Too bad Malfoy's dad never got sentenced to anything, he claimed that he'd seen the error of his ways, and gave away the names of other death eaters." Harry took a glance over to the Slytherin table, Malfoy was eyeing the cloaked figure with a look of pure hatred.  
  
"The second new class" Dumbledore continued "will be dueling. This class will be taught by the famous auror Gregory Farris. Gregory will also be in charge of Hogwarts security. Now on a lighter note, our new defense against the dark arts teacher will be Professor Snape." There were several groans from the audience; everyone except Slytherins hated Severus Snape.  
  
"And finally I want to extend my congratulations to the new Quiddich captains of the Gryffindor and Slytherin team. The captain of the Slytherin team will be: Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherin table erupted with applause and cheers.  
  
"And the new captain of the Gryffindor team will be: Harry Potter!" The entire Great hall exploded with cheers of joy.  
  
"Me?" Harry wondered out loud.  
  
"Oh, shut up and be happy for once." Hermoine said playfully.  
  
"I've gotta try out for the new keeper position!" beamed Ron. Harry was shocked; Fred and George were on the team much longer than Harry and they hadn't been made captains.  
  
"Finally, I'd like to announce that all trips to the village of HogsMeade will be closely supervised by Professor Farris. Now, let the sorting begin!" Professor Magonagall entered the room, holding a 3 legged stool and the sorting hat. She placed the hat on the stool and began to read out the names of the first years.  
  
"Icicle Roberts!" She read first. A short girl with unusually large eyelashes stepped up and tried on the hat. She sat there for an strangely long time.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat proclaimed. Harry joined in the clapping even though he was more concerned about his role as Quiddich captain.  
  
"Jordan Farris!" This time Harry noticed the cloaked teacher look at this student and watch him intently.  
  
"That's Professor Farris's son!" exclaimed Hermoine. The clumsy looking boy about 4 feet tall walked over to the sorting hat and tried it on.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared. Harry noticed the Jordan's father turn away in shame. I wonder why? Harry thought. It's true that people in Hufflepuff are sometimes wimps, but at least he isn't a Slytherin, they turn out to be Death eaters...  
  
The sorting continued until they were awarded with five new Gryffindors, including that Strange-looking icicle girl.  
  
"And now" Dumbledore proclaimed "We eat" with a wave of his wand, the tables were littered with food. Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard; he was rumored to be the best one in the world. It was also rumored that the only reason Voldemort didn't attack Hogwarts was because he was scared of Dumbledore. After stuffing themselves with an unhealthy amount of food, Harry and Ron made their way to their dormitories.  
  
"Great feast, right Harry?" Ron asked while Harry climbed into bed. But Harry was unable to answer; on account of he had fallen asleep instantly.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I wonder why?  
  
Harry was in a dark room, dimly lit by a stranger's lamp. There was a man standing by the entrance. There was a large throne at the front of the room and there was someone sitting in it. Someone who Harry had hoped never to see again. It was Voldemort. His blood red eyes sent a chill down the bravest man's spine. His snake-like face were what Nightmares were made of. When he spoke, it was barely above a hiss.  
  
"So Wormtail, I trust you are ready to execute the plan?" now Harry knew who the second person was, it was Wormtail, the one who had framed Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather.  
  
"No my lord, I am sorry. The Potter boy is too well protected; and I cannot afford to be seen in public, If someone from the ministry saw me, I would have to explain why I'm alive!"  
  
" I see… so you are expendable" Voldemort hissed. "Perhaps you need convincing of what competence means, eh Wormtail?" Voldemort pulled a wand out of his cloak and pointed it at Wormtail.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"HYAAA!!!" Wormtail shrieked in agony, screaming and writhing on the floor in horrible pain. The spell Voldemort had used was torturing him. Harry hated Wormtail, but he couldn't let this continue, he was about to leap out when-  
  
"Wake up Harry!" Harry looked up to see Ron, standing over his bed. "We're late for dueling class, let's go."  
  
"Ron! I just had a dream with Volde-, I mean, You-know-who torturing Wormtail with the cruciatus curse and-"  
  
"Tell me later, let's go!" Ron and Harry quickly took off down the hall, but stopped to pick up Hermoine from the girl's dormitory. Harry told Hermoine and Ron about the dream he had once they were certain no one was around.  
  
"Hmmm, I think that means that you can monitor You-know-who's activities in your dreams Harry!" said Hermoine  
  
"I think it means you had too much pie at the feast yesterday" said Ron. Harry had to agree with Ron, it wasn't very likely that he could spy on Voldemort, but everything had seemed so real. The trio made it to the auditorium where dueling classes were taught and took their seats near the front, hoping they would be picked for dueling demonstrations. Professor Farris was at the front of the class, wearing that same mysterious dark cloak over his face.  
  
"Welcome all you fifth years, today we will be having one-on-one dueling matches." Professor Farris began in a strange raspy voice. "I will be making the matches so you kids don't go easy on each other. The first two duelers will be Jordan Farris and… Harry Potter." There were several excited murmurs going through the class as Harry stepped up to the front of the room, followed by Justin. The two duelers took their position, and waited for the signal to start.  
  
"Begin!" croaked the Professor. Jordan looked simply petrified, he lifted his wand and-  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, wanting to painlessly disarm his terrified classmate. But it seemed he would not go down without a fight. Justin dodged the beam of light and started his own assault.  
  
"Gastroma!" Jordan yelled and watched a beam of blue light smash into Harry's abdomen. Instantly Harry felt waves of pain envelop his stomach. It's not so bad. Harry thought. Last year Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on me, THAT hurt. Nevertheless, Harry concentrated hard and started feeling powerful energy surge through his wand hand. He raised his wand, ready to curse Jordan, when-  
  
"Harry you're glowing!" Hermoine screamed. Harry looked down and saw that indeed his body was emitting a golden light. Harry dropped his wand in shock. This seemed like an opportunity to Justin, so he raised his own wand, ready to attack Harry. Harry was unprepared for this maneuver, but somehow he knew what to do. He raised his hand instead and a blast of golden energy issued from it, hitting Jordan and sending him flying against the wall with a sickening crack.  
  
"You weak fool" muttered Professor Farris. Meanwhile, Harry rushed over to his unconscious classmate and felt his pulse.  
  
"He's got a nasty bump on his head, but he'll be all right." Harry told his frightened classmates. They didn't seem to hear him; they were all in shock about what had just happened. Then the whispering began.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"He did magic without a wand!"  
  
"He sent him flying!"  
  
"What a freak!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled Professor Farris. "Harry Potter, please take Jordan to the hospital wing"  
  
"Can I help?" asked Ron  
  
"Go ahead, but the both of you better go on to your next class, I don't want any more disruptions in my classroom" Harry was glad to have an excuse to leave. He grabbed Jordan's feet as Ron took his arms and carried their fallen classmate out of the room.  
  
"So how did you do that Harry?" asked Ron in the hallway.  
  
" I don't know, when Jordan hit me with the Gut ache curse I meant to curse him back, but then I dropped my wand and I felt a weird surge through my body, like I was hooked up to a battery that never runs out of energy."  
  
"What's a battery?" asked Ron  
  
"Forget it, muggle thing. " Harry replied as they approached the hospital wing. After depositing Jordan in the Hospital wing (they had a new section for dueling accidents) Harry and Ron went to their next class, The Science of Magic. Professor Snowy was a cheerful man, devoid of any unintelligent signs, he waited for silence in the class before he started his boring lecture.  
  
"Magic is a complicated zing, most people who have the gift don't bother to try and understand it, though it is quite beneficial. You see, I am sure you have noticed that magic is not a very common gift, why this school has only about one thousand students. The main theory behind magic is, when we are born, we have only a certain amount of brainpower. This brainpower has nothing to do with intelligence. It comes from a certain section of the brain that is very small and unnoticeable. If used correctly, the power generated from this part of the brain can alter reality." There were several excited murmurs from the crowd. Harry began to listen intently.  
  
"Of course, it is impossible to bend reality to suit your own will, think of it this way, most people use ten percent of their brain power. You use twenty percent. A wand is simply a tool used for concentrating that brain power and using a small amount of it to alter reality around you. The same thing goes for a broomstick. If a muggle tries to use these tools, nothing will happen because there is no magic within that muggle for the tools to react with. Saying an incantation while holding a wand tricks that area of your brain into altering one slight aspect of reality. That is what signifies which spells are more difficult to do and who is a good flyer." The class then had to take several complicated notes on magical theories. Harry and Ron left the Room no wiser than they were when they entered.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Try outs  
  
Winter quickly subsided and the Quiddich season approached steadily. Harry found it time to hold the new keeper tryouts for the Quiddich team. He remembered to ask professor Magonagle for reservation of the Quiddich field on his way to Magical Artifacts class. The teacher of this class was Professor Sinistra, who was also the astronomy teacher. She also had a long, boring lecture.  
  
"Today we will be studying an ancient and very powerful artifact" She began "It is called the enchanted chalice. This chalice is said to give the user Infinite protection and power, but it itself is also very protected. Only a person who needs the power, but doesn't want it, can obtain it." Harry fell asleep as Professor Sinistra droned on about numerous artifacts with no real magical power, all the while something about that chalice seemed to burn in the back of his mind. Soon it was time for the keeper tryouts, and Harry had it proclaimed through the school that all 2nd year Gryffindors were eligible for the keeper position. Harry was proud to see half of the Gryffindor houses appear When everyone was ready Harry started the tryouts.  
  
"Welcome keeper candidates" Harry began "To make sure there is no favoritism, what will happen is our three chasers will take ten shots at the goalposts, the person who stops the most shots will be made our new official keeper. First up was Ron. He made spectacular dives and managed to stop eight out of ten shots. Everyone else was so boring Harry decided not to bother occupying his mind with their performances. Harry politely waited until everyone had tried out before announcing Ron the new Grffindor keeper.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Quiddich or something like it  
  
Time passed rapidly before it was time for the season's first Quiddich match. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and Harry was determined to win. He started out by giving the team the usual "We can do it" speech and then walking onto the Quiddich pitch.  
  
"Mount your brooms." Madame Hooch said. She then blew her whistle and Harry soared into the air, ready to search for the golden snitch. His eyes darted back and forth, searching for a glint of gold. Harry dived in for a closer look when suddenly-  
  
"What's going ON!" Harry's broomstick started to malfunction, it was wildly swerving back and forth, Harry fought with all he could, but his broomstick failed and he fell to the ground. Harry looked around, he was shocked to realize that he was no longer on the Quiddich pitch, back at Hogwarts. He was in a house, a house identical to the one he had seen on his dream. Harry looked up only to realize that standing above him was Professor Farris. Now Harry understood. Professor Farris was a traitor. He had delivered Harry to Voldemort. Harry plunged his hand into his robes, looking for a wand. Farris saw this.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" Farris yelled. Suddenly Harry's arm's and legs were locked up, he was completely paralyzed. Harry was then lifted onto Farris's shoulder and carried into the room where Voldemort sat on his throne. Harry was still paralyzed, but his mouth still worked.  
  
"FARRIS! You traitor! What would your SON think! You disgust me you pitiful worthless-"  
  
"Hello Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed interruptively, he seemed to be holding a wand. "I trust you had a nice summer. As you can see, I have no death eaters with me. I want there to be no doubt that I killed you on my own. CRUCIO!"  
  
" YAARGHH!!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. He was feeling pain beyond that of describable text. His head was pounding, his bones were cracking. Death would be a release from this agony… And then it stopped. Harry was lying on the floor, bathed in sweat.  
  
" And now for the killing blow" Voldemort whispered. Harry sent a desperate glance in Farris's direction, hoping for help in any shape or form. Farris shamefully looked away. Voldemort raised his wand again.  
  
" Avada Kedavra!" He shrieked. A beam of deadly green energy shot in Harry's direction. I'm going to die he thought. I'm going to die and no one will ever find me. Harry knew he would never dodge it in time, so he reached inside his robes and looked for a weapon, just in case he had a chance to fight before the curse hit him. He would have died. Had it not been for one unlikely savior. Farris leaped out of the shadows and jumped in front of Harry so the curse hit him instead.  
  
"NOO!" Harry cried as the beam hit Farris and killed him instantly. In a cold rage Harry felt the Golden aura surround him once again. Harry raised his hand and with a surge of energy Voldemort's wand flew into his outstretched hand, he was about to put an end to Voldemort when he was suddenly transported to Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Explanations  
  
It seemed that every year things ended up with Harry sitting in Dumbledore's office, telling him of his deadly encounter. This year was no different. Dumbledore seemed to have no benign smile, no powerful personality, he was tired and old. When it was all over and Dumbledore knew everything, Harry Had an important question to ask.  
  
"How come I'm not dead?"  
  
"Because" Dumbledore began "You had protection from a magical artifact that greatly boosted your power. You were protected by the enchanted chalice."  
  
"But I've never seen the enchanted chalice!" Harry said.  
  
"Of course not Harry, if you had known what it was, you would not be able use it."  
  
"What are you talking about Professor?"  
  
"Check your pockets, Harry." Harry reached inside and withdrew the goblet that he had seen in Diagon alley. At last, Harry understood.  
  
"Farris used an Apparating spell to take you to Voldemort. The chalice allowed you a safe return" Dumbledore finished with a familiar glint in his eye. "I think you should go back to class." Harry nodded. Harry left the room and met up with Jordan Farris. Harry told him the entire story of his fathers treachery and Inevitable sacrifice.  
  
" I knew he was a death eater Harry, I'm just glad he was stopped before he hurt anybody." Said Jordan.  
  
" Jordan" Harry began " This could be the start of a Beautiful Friendship" 


End file.
